Dtale!Exxy
Exblaster!Sans was originally SOULTALE Sans from a Genocide route in which he becomes Justice. In this AU, Exxy gets DT. Story "it's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing... flowers are blooming... on days like these, killers like you..." "S H O U L D D I E F R O M M Y J U D G E M E N T ! ! !" Exxy kills the Human, and suddenly he absorbs all the Power that the Human Had. All his Friend's Remnants and SOULs come together, forming a Rainbow coloured SOUL. Then the SOUL flies to the nearest Vessel. Sans. Exblaster unwillingly fuses with the SOUL, Becoming Exblaster. He remembered everything. Timelines, AU's, Everything. Exblaster then felt a strange Presence. He looked behind him and Saw his Brother, Papyrus. "I... COULD HAVE HAD THAT SOUL... I COULD HAVE HAD THAT POWER... BUT YOU TOOK IT!!! I'M FILLED WITH VENGEANCE AND GREED!" Then Papyrus disappears. Exblaster now travels through AU's, Searching for his Brother to Reason with him... or kill him... Some Time Later, Exxy was helping some people in Undertale. Apparently a Human was going around, killing Monsters. Exxy took a Temmie in as a Sidekick, and as they were leaving Temmie Village, A Sans in a Red Jacket summoned 3 Red Blasters. "Stop. Or I'll Fire at will." "That won't be necessary... if I fire mine first!" Exxy summons a Cyan Blaster. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" "Just a judge out of his Jury..." "Whatever... Just Stop, Or the Temmie gets it." "Leave my friends Alone. And I'll let you live... Maybe." "Fine. Just tell me who you are." "Name's Exblaster. You?" "Determinatale Sans. Dtale, For short." "Heh, nice to meet you." "Whatever. Anyway, maybe you can help me. I was sent here by a random Glitch. Wondering if you could send me Back." "Sure. Seeya around, Dtale!Sans." Exxy opens a portal and Dtale!Sans Leaves. Exxy and Dtale!Sans soon become Friends, and since Exxy has no world to go to, Dtale lets Exxy live in The Dtale!Verse. One time, Exxy went into an AU and was given DT. The Timeline Shifted, Breaking in 2. In one timeline, Exxy rejects the DT and remains as Exxy. In the other, He takes the DT and becomes Dtale!Exxy. Dtale!Exxy now roams the Dtale!Verse, Helping out more Efficiently with their DETERMINATION. Profile Appearance Dtale!Exxy wears a Golden Jacket, Gold Lined Shorts and Red Socks in Golden Slippers. He also wears a Pink Shirt and under his Goggles, His Right eye Remains Gold, but his left is Pink, as it Discoloured the pupil like it did to Dtale!Sans. Personality Kind, Helpful and Determined. He will help anyone he can, and Can do so effectively with his Determination. Powers Blasters These are Red with Gold Eyes. The Eyes change color as they Fire. The Sockets can be just Pure Black for Normal, Orange for an Orange Ray that only hurts you if you are Still, or Cyan for only hurting if you Move through the ray. Bones These can be Gold, Red, Cyan or Orange. Gold is Normal, Red does Double the Damage than Gold, but uses a lot more Energy, and the other 2 are the Bravery and Patience Bones, that will Harm if you are still or Moving, depending on the Bone. These can also Switch colours halfway through an Attack, to confuse you, So it can start as Cyan, but switch to Orange. It can't Switch to Red or Gold Though. AU Jump Allows Exxy to travel through AU's. Shortcut Allows Exxy to move Quickly from one place to another. SAVE Allows Exxy to SAVE their File. LOAD Allows Exxy to LOAD their File. CONTINUE Normally, Exxy can already come back after Death, however it takes longer. CONTINUE is a different and faster Way of resurrecting himself. MORE TBA. STATS 1LV, ???HP, ???ATK, ???DEF. Weaknesses Brother Exxy can only be harmed by their Brother, even though Exxy is Determined while the Papyrus isn't. Relationships Only Close Friends and People that mean something for now. Dtale!Sans Friend and Teacher. Sans teaches Exxy how to use the DT properly. Exxy protects Dtale!AU's in Return. Papyrus (Vengeance) Papyrus isn't Determined, but is capable of Harming Exxy. He wants to kill Exxy and take his SOUL so he can have the Power. He's Also known as Greed. Copyright The Rights To Exblaster!Sans go to Christie, A Friend Of Mine. She let me make Dtale!Exxy. I Own this AU, and she Shares the rights to This AU as well. Trivia * Originally, Exxy met Dtale!Sans in a Comic named TELLTALE. You can find Chapter 1 from this Link. * The Comic is a Graphical Interpretation of a UTAU RP Christie and I Started on Facebook. From there, we became Great Friends and now discuss A lot more things, and Occasionally RP, but we haven't been Able to continue TELLTALE. But the Comic will be made out of Christie's Ideas rather than a Interpretation of RP, once Chapter 2 is released, which is as far as we have RP'ed